Bakugan:The Hybrid Generation
Bakugan:The Hybrid Generation 'is a series made by PyventarkusGirl. Plot The Mechtogan war had finally ended.But,some Mechtogan who participated in the battle against Mag Mel stayed with their owners.The Original Brawlers thought that there won't be any more battles and wars in which they will be helping but they were wrong.Their friend Shaylinn Izami needs their help!A power-hungry hybrid Bakugan named Neotron decided to take over her planet,Universis and steal the Universis Crystal for immortality.Neotron was supposed to be dead many years ago,before Ero and Shaylinn's birth.He was killed by the father of King Erodius.The Bakugan Battle Brawlers agree to help her and each of them receives a new and powerful Bakugan.Will they be able to defeat Neotron before it's too late? Protagonists 'Shaylinn Izami/Shaylinn Von Universis : Bakugan:Pyventarkus Tech Aniplex and Fury Ravenoid : BakuNano:Gold Vorcillium/Shadow Sabre : Mechtogan:A.M.G Unicotron : Mechtogan Titan: X.A.M.G Unicotron Titan : Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle:Unitronix : Bakugan Battle Suit:PyXniplex : UniversiCrys:PVD Shockix : Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate PVD Shockix [[Prince Ero|'Ero Von Universis']]: : Bakugan:Pyventarkus Meta Dragonoid : BakuNano:Gold Varcillium : Mechtogan:A.M.G Unitricon : Mechtogan Titan:X.A.M.G Unitricon Titan : Mobile Assault Vehicle:Unimatronix : Bakugan Battle Suit:PyDnoid : UniversiCrys:PVD Shocknix : Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate PVD Shocknix Daniel 'Dan' Kuso: : Bakugan:Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid : BakuNano:Sonicanon : Mechtogan:Zenthon : Mechtogan:Zenthon Titan : Mobile Assault Vehicle:Zoompha and Rapilator : Bakugan Battle Suit:Zynoid : UniversiCrys:P Avengix : Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate P Avengix : : Shun Kazami: :: Bakugan:Ventus Unicrys Ironirix :: BakuNano:Gold Xenix :: Mechtogan:V :: Mechtogan Titan:V Titan :: Mobile Assault Vehicle:Xenocyrinax :: Bakugan Battle Suit:Zyon :: UniversiCrys:V Memox :: Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate V Memox : : Choji "Marucho" Marukura: :: Bakugan:Aquos Mega Frauginoid :: BakuNano:Silver Aquari :: Mechtogan:AMF :: Mechtogan Titan:AMF Titan :: Mobile Assault Vehicle:Surfump :: UniversiCrys:A Rex :: Ultimate UniversiCrys:A Rex :: : NEW!Nomaly Fencer ''':Neathian whose parents migrated to Universis.Shaylinn's best friend. :: Bakugan:Haos Bright Litro :: BakuNano:Silver Neon :: Mechtogan:Methanos :: Mechtogan Titan:Methanos Titan :: Mobile Assault Vehicle:C :: UniversiCrys:H Ly :: Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate H Ly :: : '''NEW!Etro Ulner :Gundalian Ero's childhood friend. : Bakugan:Subterra Super Transyl : BakuNano:Silver Terraspin : Mechtogan:NanoMech : Mechtogan Titan:NanoMech Titan : Mech Titan Mobile Assault Vehicle:XNell : UniversiCrys:S Terra : Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate S Terra NEW!Amethyst Eunitrice :A Universissian.Shaylinn's friend : Bakugan:Darkus Horror Phaetos : BakuNano:Silver Darkonite : Mechtogan:EctoLord : Mechtogan Titan:EctoLord Titan : Mobile Assault Vehicle:Anuride : UniversiCrys:D Night : Ultimate UniversiCrys:Ultimate D Night [[King Erodius|'King Erodius']] [[Queen Estelle|'Queen Estelle']] [[Ney-ro and Miu Izami|'Ney-Ro and Miu Izami']] [[Kiki Mazamari|'Kiki Mazamari']]:The Princess of Ventaria,a planet which is a great affiliate of Universis.She is brave and ready to help the brawlers at any cost. : Bakugan: Ventus Panthurus : BakuNano: BakuNano Saborsaw : Mechtogan: Venthion : Mechtogan Titan: Venthion Titan : Mobile Assault Vehicle: Elemental Cycle Hunter Mazamari:Kiki's brother [[Monaly Fencer|'Monaly Fencer']] :Nomaly's twin sister and Ventaos(Ventus-Haos) Brawler. [[Jeanette Ulner|'Jeanette Ulner']] :Etro's sister and Subyrus(Subterra-Pyrus) Brawler. Mira Fermin Spectra Phantom Ren Krawler Fabia Sheen(Queen Fabia) Captain Elright Nurzak Runo Misaki Julie Makimoto Alice Gehabich Jake Vallory Antagonists [[Neotron|'Neotron']] :The Main villain of the season,Neotron is evil in the form of a bakugan.Only the 8 main bakugan can kill him if they combine their forces.He is a combination of all attributes. Neveira:The second person who can control Neotron.She is the one who saved Neotron before his death and made everyone think he died.She was created by Neotron along with Eon to protect him.She is a Darkentus(Darkus-Ventus Hybrid) Brawler. Eron:He was created along with Neveira to protect Neotron.He is a Venquos(Ventus-Aquos Hybrid) Brawler. Darkaos Namonoid:He is one of the minions of Neotron.He is a Darkus-Haos Hybrid.He never wanted to be bad.He always wanted to serve the Universissian Royal Family.But his wish could not come true because of Neotron who took over his mind.Later on,Shaylinn breaks the link between him and Neotron.Namonoid servesas second guardian of Ero and develops a strong friendship with Pyventarkus Meta Dragonoid.His wish finally comes true;He serves the royal family. Aylinn:Shaylinn from another dimension.She is in fact an illusion created by Neotron. Energytrons Energytrons are artificial beings created by Neotron who will steal the Ultimate Energy of all attributes and give them to Neotron.They have been given names of precious stones because Neotron created them with precious stones each depending on color of attribute Fusionica:The most powerful of all artificial beings Neotron ever made,she must steal the Ultimate UniversiCrys energy from Shaylinn,Gold Aniplex,Ero and Meta Dragonoid. Pyrus Ruby:An artificial being created by Neotron,his mission is to steal the Ultimate Pyrus Energy from Dan and Fusion Dragonoid.He battles alongside Negative Fusion Dragonoid. Ventus Emerald:An artificial being created by Neotron,he will do anything to steal the Ultimate Ventus energy from Shun and UniCrys Ironirix. Darkus Sugilite:An artificial being created by Neotron.His mission is to steal the Ultimate Darkus from Amethyst and Horror Phaetos. Haos Quartz:An artificial being created by Neotron.He must steal the Ultimate Haos Energy from Nomaly and Bright Litro. Aquos Turquoise:An artificial being created by Neotron.His mission is to steal the Ultimate Aquos Energy from Marucho and Mega Frauginoid. Subterra Amber:An artificial being created by Neotron.He must steal the Ultimate Subterra Energy from Etro and Super Transyl. :: : :